


30 Day OTP Writing Challenge

by Enderal_Spring



Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Failed Attempt at Seducing during one chapter, Fluff, Gen, Glad we've agreed on that, Let's also pretend the Cleansing didn't happen, Let's just pretend that most of these characters are actually alive, M/M, Possible Alternative Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderal_Spring/pseuds/Enderal_Spring
Summary: OK!So this is a collection of one shots that I plan to do over the next thirty days (if I'm lucky!) These will be focusing on the fandom of Enderal, whom I love. It will also be focusing on my Prophet, Valen and Jespar Dal'Varek!So, please, feel free to enjoy these little one shots from my favorite fandom.





	1. Getting Lost Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I know, I have other stories but they are bit of a big berth for me. So I am going to currently put them on hold to write these little one shots. Also, feel free to request a fandom and a prompt and I could write it if I know it well enough! So, please enjoy this little story!

They were only meant to be going on a simple walk. They had resided the night in Duneville, and Valen had awoken early, as to start their few day break. They had, as they do, stumbled into trouble on the road. They had passed through the Goldenforst area without much fault, as they had only encountered a few bears and one or two bandits. Then, much to Valen's insistence and Jespar's eventual and deeply buried sense of adventure, they had entered Thalgard. The journey had started off uneventful, a fog coming off from the water, well as Jespar had stated anyways, and they reached the Thalgard Crematorium. Valen had exclaimed, his eyes wide with a sense of adventure, "We need to go in! Please." He had eagerly taken Jespar by the hand and pushed him in, tangling with a few Wild Mages and quietly taken out a couple of Ice Elementals. Jespar had stated as he kicked a stray piece of ice across the room, "Why exactly is there Ice Elementals inside a crematorium? That's just pointless." Valen laughs joyfully, leading the silver haired man on through the small ruin, eventually seeing an overgrown entrance.  
  
He asks gently, "Do you think that's the proper entrance to Thalgard?...I heard the stories about this place. It didn't recover from the Sunfire, right?" Jespar nods, placing a hand on Valen's back and leading him through, dipping through overgrown roots and fog rolling in thick. They ended up within a thicket, the first thing they seen was a light in the sky. A light that no longer worked. Valen walks over, avoiding the skeletons. He asks, "Do you think these were the residents of this place?" Jespar walks over, observing the skeleton that was seemingly perched on a rock, he then nods, "Most likely. Who else would be here? Except us, of course." He flashes a smile and Valen guffaws slightly from his spot beside the lamp. They both walk down the path, avoiding the green crystals spouting out the ground like tumour-like growths, defacing the nature. Then a howl in the distance. Jespar draws out his weapons while Valen conjured his own weapon, then snarling as a wolf the colour of fire jump out of the undergrowth, attacking the suspecting pair. It was quickly demolished, however and its partner followed suite. Valen frowns as he studies the summons, asking, "Don't summons need to have someone to actually control them? Or to at least summon them?" Jespar nods, counter-arguing, "It could be that there are more Wild Mages like earlier." Valen nods, walking along the path. Then, out of the fog, a looming structure, mining equipment actually. He looks around at the ruins around him, the ruins of a town. He frowns, saying gently, "No one ever said of a town here...just a madman and his experiments." Jespar stays silent as he walks through the growth, seeing the skeletons. A merchant in seemingly mid-conversation with his neighbour across the street. Parents watching their child play in the street. A family still around the dinner table.

Their very own last supper.

Valen frowns and gulps slightly, pulling at his sleeves in slight anxiety. He bypasses the skeletons, seeing a mostly intact building, then sudden crunching through the grass and the clacking of teeth. Bare teeth. Fleshless Lost Ones, surrounding them. Valen conjures his weapon, as Jespar brought out his own daggers. They went off, diminishing them quickly. They continued through the ruins, making their way towards the building at the top of the Island, eventually reaching stone steps up to their destination. They walk up hesitantly, seeing the ethereal being at the top, a shimmering blue at the top. Valen presses against the stair, conjuring his own bow and aiming at the being, and shooting. It was down. He stands up and walks through the growth, Jespar observing the building. He says, "I'm gonna assume this was some monastery or great hall. But where's the rest of it?" Valen looks around, "Maybe its gone with the madman. Was it Dal'Marek?" Jespar shrugs and keeps walking, looking around at the bare rafters and swinging, bare lights. They enter a hall, almost stumbling as the light blue guardians patrol the pews. Jespar brings out his own bow and aims, shooting each with deadly efficiency.

One shot for each.

Valen stands, looking at the skeletons. He trails his fingers over the strange bony growths, seeing the finger bones clutch to their skulls. He frowns and says "What happened to them?...Did one of his experiments go wrong? Are these the aftermath of the Sunfire?" Jespar sighs as he nears the Altar "I don't know...whatever happened wasn't willing or peaceful." He turns and sees the building materialize. The only intact building with statues adorning the outsides. Angels clasped their bowls and turned them upwards towards the Light-born. Valen walks out and looks around, "Why is this the only building to survive? What the hell happened here?" Jespar walks towards the grand doors, daggers drawn as Valen nears behind him, magic pulsing in his hands.

They enter the building, seeing the wisps floating about the room. Four in total. They took them out quickly, as they walked around the room. Eventually, they searched through the bags inside the room. Fires still roared. Valen frowns and walks through the room, taking out a few Lost Ones and one of the ghostly Monks. He looks around the room, seeing the impending statue at the end of the room. Looking at the inscription, at the moss covered stone. He laughs gently and says, "Doesn't this look like Arantheal?" Jespar chuckles from behind Valen, browsing the room. They both make their way to the quarters of the place, opening the door and clashing with a few ethereal Monks. Valen searches through the singular desk, taking care to not disturb the skeleton slouched in the chair. They walk through the Quarters, leaves and dead plants crunching under foot. 

They eventually reach the Basement, eliminating the Monk with ease and the few Lost Ones within the room. A massive expanse of room stretched out before them, water running down one wall. Valen walks over, seeing a Lost One and he eliminates it quickly. Then a screech. A dark shadow nears him and slashes out. Valen cries out in pain, and Jespar rushes over, trying his best to keep this...thing off of Valen. There's not much you can do against a shadow. The thing slashes out blindly, hitting whatever it could find. Valen finally conjures his own bow, aiming and drawing back. He hits the creature as it screeches, dissolving into dust. He pants a little as he clutches his ribs, laughing a little as Jespar frowns for a second, letting it melt into a smile. He sighs, "I think it's time for us to get back to Ark. Please."  
  
A few hours later and they had both arrived at The Dancing Nomad, bruised but feeling better. A Myrad ride has always helped the soul. And some injuries. They stumble up to Jespar's room and as they sit down on the threadbare bed, Jespar says into Valen's shoulder as they hold each other close, "Well...I would say that next time we have a break, I'm choosing where we go." And to that statement, Valen laughs and agrees.


	2. Pet Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my second chapter everybody! I'm actually excited for this chapter and I hope you enjoy it as much I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Extra Note here: I am so sorry for how late this is. Exams and studying have consumed most of my spare time. I do have my last one on Monday, so then my time will be more open and I will be able to write more.

They had decided to walk through and spend the day in Ark. The Foreign Quarter and the Marketplace had been as quiet as per usual. Valen had enjoyed a few minutes admiring the frequently visiting Aeterna Bard and Dancer. Jespar stands off the side, near a stall as he studies the goods sitting on display, humming as Valen approached him. Valen asks, his voice pleasantly relaxed, "Have you found anything? What's that?" He picks up a strange, circular object and then puts it back down. Jespar smiles and snakes a hand around his waist. He shakes his head, "Nope. Let's just go back to the inn. We can enjoy the day there." Valen frowns at him and sighs, "No. We are gonna do something fun today. You promised." Valen trails away, eventually stopping in front of the notice board, seeing a notice:

_'The wild mage Gagantua is hiding at a slope of the Frostcliff Mountains. She is devoted to 'elemental summoning' and a former pupil of Firespark. There are 570 Enderalean pennies issued for her death.'_

Valen picks it up and Jespar comes up behind, reading over the Aeterna's shoulder, humming out, "Wow. Bushybeard has got a student on the loose. He should really learn how to reel in those things." Valen laughs gently and says, "Maybe we should help him then. He really is getting old anyways." With this, they make their way to the Myrad tower in Ark, requesting a trip to the Frostcliff Tavern, handing some coins. Wind biting as they neared the mountain range, and finally they landed on the ice and snow riddled cobbles. Valen looks up at the surrounding mountains, saying to Jespar, "God. This place is joyful. Calia and I have got to come up here sometime. She'd like the peace and quiet." Jespar hums and turns, walking up the path with Valen following behind, the snowing melting in their hair and the cold creeping into their bones.

They eventually reached the ruins, the wind whistling through the stones as they hesitantly near the camp. They could see the glow of Elemental Wolves stalking the perimeter of the camp. Valen whispers gently to Jespar, "Please, be careful, love. You've never been that great with magic." Jespar looks at him, then smiles. He says back, his voice teasing, "Of course I will be, love." They crawl up the stairs, ~~(well not literally)~~ and suddenly, everything in camp is on them. Elemental wolves nip at their feet, snarling and Valen jumps back, sending a quick ice spike into the nearest one. Jespar jumps up and rushes towards target. Let's not waste too much time. Gagantua smirks and summons one of her many elementals, a lumbering figure of ice.

Jespar groans and sighs, not exactly in the mood for fighting. Or doing any of this but Valen had one of those faces. He stumbles back as the elemental bashes its' clubbed hands into him. It evidently did more than just wind him. Oh, the bruises from their previous 'adventure' had just healed. Valen had finished eliminating the wolves, washing them crumble into fiery ashes. He comes over to Jespar, transferring to his spell, Flame Bite. He charges it up as the Ice Elemental stumbles forward, clubbing blindly at the air. It neared and Valen let go, watching the elemental melt and almost make noises of pain. 

They then turn to Gagantua, and they near her. She tries to summon another Ice Elemental but Valen throws his own fiery ball at her, as Jespar leaps forward and attacks. After a few burns, scrapes and bruises, she was down. Valen laughs airily and says gently, "Well. Wanna stay at the Tavern for the night? We can go back to Ark in the morning for our reward." Jespar smiles and nods, wrapping an arm around Valen and allowing him to lead. Then, a pained groan comes from behind a stone pillar, alerting them both. Valen's hands flare up and Jespar whips out his own twin daggers with expert proficiency. An Oorbaya, stumbling towards them, groaning as its' body pulses with magic. Valen stumbles back, as the Oorbaya lashed out at them. It swept them both of their feet, leaving Valen to groan and Jespar to quickly collect himself. Get them out of here as quick as possible.

Valen jumped up, collecting himself and summoning his own soil elemental. The two clash, with supporting aid of the Aeterna and the Arazealean. Finally, after quite a beating, such as a bloody nose for Valen, they got it. Valen sighs and says, "I thought this was gonna be easy...maybe not..." He looks at the dead carcass of the Oorbaya, whispering, "That used to be a person...a person maybe like me..." He crosses his arms over himself as he looks away, taking a few steps back. Jespar snakes a delicate arm around his waist, trying to distract, "Are we sticking to previous plans?" Valen laughs a little and nods. 

Eventually, after walking and much more limping, they arrive at the inn and hire a room for the night. They had washed, with Valen occasionally using magic to heal some wounds. Valen sat on the bed beside Jespar and says quietly, "Listen...that...thing we saw up there...if I ever become like that...you've got to stop me." Jespar whistles through his teeth, saying gently, "Listen, love, it won't ever happen to you. Trust me." Valen smiles a little and he shuffles closer, leaning delicately into the white hair's side. Maybe it hadn't ended so badly after all. Well, they had fun at the Tavern at least. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually remember how chaotic this fight actually was. It was horrific and there was an Oorbaya there. I hated it but I got freaking paid for it. So I was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this was a little short, but I have finished the first chapter! It was more exploring than getting to lost, but to explore you need to get lost! So, yeah. I'm happy with this little chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
